The subject matter disclosed herein relates to bearings, such as a system and method for detecting the condition of a lubricated bearing of a turbomachinery system.
Turbomachinery may include an apparatus such as a turbine, a compressor, or a pump. One or more components of the turbomachinery rotate about an axis. A bearing of the turbomachinery may facilitate rotation of the one or more components about the axis. Additionally, the bearing may support loads on or generated by the turbomachinery. A load on the bearing that is greater than a design capacity may increase wear on the bearing. Additionally, elements of the bearing may degrade over time, during operation of the turbomachinery, or any combination thereof. Maintenance or replacement of the bearing when the bearing has significant usable life may increase costs and decrease the efficiency of the turbomachinery. Conversely, delayed maintenance or delayed replacement of a worn bearing may increase the possibility of failure of the bearing, or increase the possibility of damage to the turbomachinery.